1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand saw, and more specifically to a folding hand saw that can be folded when it is unused.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand saw generally includes a handle and a saw blade fastened to the handle. When the hand saw is unused, the saw blade may be covered by a sheath to prevent the saw blade from hurting a user or somebody.
However, when the sheath is removed from the saw blade, it may be easily lost due to the negligence of the user. Therefore, the saw blade will be exposed and accessible when the saw is unused, resulting in that the probability of hurting the user or somebody will increase. Probably, the user may employ something like the sheath to cover the saw blade, but it will be difficult for the user to find an object with a suitable size to fit the saw blade.